Where's My Happy Ending?
by jacksparrow589
Summary: How to explain... Your traditional, somewhat dramatic Royai piece. Roy lets his mind wander and comes to a conclusion, and he acts upon it. Somewhat OOC at the end. You are forewarned. As usual, the rating is for safety.


He thought of her in some way, shape or form for varying amounts of time every single day. Sometimes, it was that he wished she would stop bugging him about his paperwork. _Not likely._ Sometimes, it was that she should let her hair down more. _Fat chance there. _But most of the time, he admired her, and wished that they could be together as husband and wife. _**Now** you're dreaming… She can't possibly have **those **feelings!_

The worst part was just how much kept them apart. They were from separate worlds. That did not matter to either of them in the least, he was sure, but it mattered to some. They were in the same unit in the military- that in and of itself sealed their fate. She had sworn to protect him at all costs. This was true, but it signified only her dedication to his cause, and not to him as a person, no matter what she told him.

He noticed a million things about her a day- that was his first clue. The way she would sigh, yet keep persisting when he was being obstinate was one thing. Another was the way she tried to stay in the sun. He had asked her about it once, and she had responded with the fact that she was easily chilled. She had grace, even when firing a gun at a rabid serial killer out to claim his next life. She had beauty inside and out. The out was obvious, but the inner was hard to get to. There was a certain fragility, a willingness to save the ones she protected, no matter the cost to herself, and it showed through her voice, and, on rare occasions, her tears.

Why did she choose him? He was just this alchemist, not likely to go anywhere in the power ladder, and yet, she had to help him succeed. While her father had taught him alchemy, she despised the military, despised killing. Yet she did so to help him. He was unworthy of such a guard. She would give everything to help him succeed, and here he was, unsure and hiding. He could take care of himself, so what was he afraid of?

_You're afraid of losing her; of losing the one chance you have to make this work. **Coward,**_ he berated himself. She could not possibly risk anything more, so what really did he have to lose by asking? Her, perhaps? After all, if this were to get out, who knew what measures people would take to ensure his untimely demise? She had nothing to lose, and he had everything.

Stupid alchemy. Now he was thinking in terms of equivalent exchange! Love, life… Those two cannot be valued.

* * *

"Sir?" Riza shook his shoulder. "Sir, wake up. It's almost ten." 

Roy snapped out of his daze. The stars sparkled brilliantly in the night sky, without any care. _Stupid stars. Stupid, lucky stars._ "You're still here?"

She let a hint of a smile show. "Someone has to make sure you get home safely."

He stood. "You're too pessimistic. I won't die on my way home."

Grabbing her coat, she shrugged. "It's my job to make sure you're safe as much as possible."

There she went, reminding him that she was there for him, if only as a sacrifice, should the need arise. Who was the pessimistic thinker now? He grabbed his coat and hurried out the door.

* * *

"Lieutenant?" 

"Hm?"

"May I… talk to you about something?"

Riza looked confused, but beckoned him into her house. Why he had stayed silent the whole walk home, requesting to talk now, she had no idea, but decided to hear him out.

When they were settled in Riza's apartment (which had included letting her hair down, much to Roy's surprise), she asked, "So what were you planning on saying?"

"I don't know how I was going to say what I was planning to say, but I… I'm sorry." He looked down.

"Sorry?" She looked puzzled. "What for?"

He took a deep breath. "For being a burden. For hiding behind you. For not doing what I should do… what I should have done."

"What are you talking about?" she questioned, a confused smile gracing her lips. "You're not a burden! How could you be?"

"I don't want to lose you, so I distance myself instead of taking responsibility for what I should do." He stood up and walked over to her. "I've been such an idiot all these years. You've been protecting me, and what have I done? Hide in your shadow."

She stood, now. "Don't down-talk yourself like that. If not for you, I don't know where I would be or what I'd be doing. I should be thanking you. You were all I had left after Father…" Without thinking, she put one arm around his shoulder and the other wove under his opposite arm to clasp its partner.

Riza realized what she was doing a little bit too late. She jumped back, surprised. "S-sorry!"

Roy smiled a little bit. "Riza, you look cold. I'm feeling pretty warm. C'mere."

"_What?_" Riza's eyes widened. "You… me… we shouldn't-"

"Screw the rules. Screw protocol. I love you and that's all that matters." _What am I saying? This is what I shouldn't be doing, but if anybody can deal with it, it's us._ Roy pulled her closer. So close, in fact, that, without a second thought, he was kissing her. Riza pulled back just enough to say those three little words, and then they were kissing again, lost in their own little world.

They realized what was going on only after both had their jackets off and Roy's shirt was half-unbuttoned. Surprisingly, Roy was the first to realize it. "Riza… stop…" he commanded between kisses.

She responded the order as if it were any random one given during the day. She looked at their surroundings. Sinking onto the couch, she muttered, "Why us?" She turned to face Roy, who had sat down beside her. "Why are the circumstances what they are? Why can't we be happy together?"

Roy raised both eyebrows. "I don't believe that 'can't' is the right word, Riza. I refuse to. The question is how to do so so that nobody knows."

"Act normal, for starters, I know. But what else?" Riza asked.

Shrugging, Roy replied, "We just won't be able to see each other that much."

Riza sighed. "I was afraid of that."

Roy slung an arm around her and pulled her closer. "But it's all we can do."

"Promise you'll wait for me at the top?" Riza looked at him hopefully.

"Only if you'll follow me," Roy responded.

"_Deal._"

**END!**

**A/N: H****ow did you like the OOC at the end? Bad writing on my part, I know, but my endings usually suck anyway. I'm working on improving them, but my visible progress is zilch when I look at it. Maybe you all see it differently.**


End file.
